Spectacles
by sweetsheart
Summary: Their cover story was working so well. That was until reading came into the equation. Short, fluffy Fuery/Sheska one-shot.


**A/N: This is rated T for some sexual references. Ah, nerd sex. Trololol.**

* * *

><p>A small globe hanging from a wire was the only illumination in Room 3 that particular morning. The lack of windows and the hidden nature of the room made it an appealing place to take a nap. However, on this particular day, Sheska and Kain Fuery had done what could pretty much be described as the complete opposite.<p>

"Sheska," Kain said to the brunette next to him, his chest heaving as he pulled the sheet usually used to cover books over the both of them, "That was… yeah. Wow."

Sheska smiled slightly, nuzzling into Kain's side. The two were lying in a darkened corner of Room 3, Kain's arms around a bare Sheska. They were going to get in _so much_ trouble if anyone at Central found out what they had just done. Luckily, very few people possessed a key to Room 3, and out of those people, even fewer wanted to go anywhere near the book-laden cave. This played right into the young lovers' hands.

Well, that wasn't _all_ they did with their hands that day.

"This is really bad to do at work, isn't it?" Sheska asked, shutting her dark eyes.

"Very." Kain replied, smirking slightly.

"We're going to get in so much trouble…" Sheska said, fretting slightly, tightening her grip on Kain's torso.

"Shh, shh…" Kain said, turning over to wrap his arms around Sheska. However, something stopped him.

"Kain! What is it?" Sheska said, noticing the look of pain on her boyfriend's face, sitting up and pulling the sheets up to her chest.

"There's a…book…digging into my…_back_…" Kain winced, trying not to move. Sheska sat up further, kneeling over her boyfriend. She pulled the book out, Kain following the relief with a sharp breath out.

"Hmm…" Sheska said, looking at the cover. She didn't have her glasses on, so she couldn't possibly be reading it. Kain leant over and rested his hand on her back.

"What is it? I've wrecked it, haven't I?" Kain asked.

"It's no good anyway." Sheska turned to him.

"What?" Kain asked.

"I've read it before. No good." Sheska said, tossing the book across the room.

"I thought you hated the way this room stayed messy." Kain asked. Sheska worked hard to suppress a grin.

"I did. But then, I realised that the messier the room, the less people that come in here." Sheska replied, cheekily, tucking the sheet up under her arms and clasping her hands in her lap.

"In that case," Kain said, reaching behind him and holding a book up to his girlfriend's face, "Any good?"

Sheska squinted before raising an eyebrow.

"It is good, but we've got three copies." Sheska said, grabbing the book and tossing it over her shoulder. Kain smirked at her and held up another book.

"This one?" Kain asked.

"Terrible." Sheska smirked, watching as Kain tossed the book to the side. He picked up another book, showing it to Sheska.

"One of my favourites." Sheska said, sliding the book along the floor.

"But you liked that book!" Kain exclaimed.

"Not as much as I like the-"

"_Sheska?_" A feminine voice called.

Sheska's eyes widened in a way that Kain recognised. He clapped his hand over her mouth before she let out her patented squeak of shock.

"Shh!" Kain said, widening his own eyes. Sheska nodded as Kain tentatively removed his hand.

"Give me a minute!" Sheska said, standing up and collecting her clothing which was strewn around the room. Sometimes Sheska wondered why on Earth she risked being caught, completely naked, in military headquarters. Then she turned around and caught the gaze of Kain Fuery, and she knew why. It was a gaze which may have appeared as innocent, but Sheska knew the truth.

"Jacket?" Kain asked, holding up a rather important part of Sheska's attire. Sheska smiled at him and took the jacket from his grasp, sliding it on and doing it up. She knelt down next to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait a while before leaving. Here's the key." Sheska said, sliding the key for Room 3 into Kain's palm before standing up once again. She turned on her heel and walked out of the little nest the lovers had built. Kain coughed slightly, gaining Sheska's attention.

"Wha-?" Sheska said, but her question was answered before she could get the entire word out. She took the glasses from Kain's hand and smiled graciously, hooking the glasses over the collar of her jacket. She walked out of the room and was immediately met with the visage of Rebecca Catalina.

"Sheska? What on Earth was going on in there? I heard banging…" Rebecca said. Sheska worked hard to suppress whatever wanted to burst out on her face; she didn't know if it was a reminiscent grin or a horrified expression. Luckily, she used her clumsy reputation to talk her way out of it.

"You know me. Books… falling… the usual." Sheska said, scratching her head. Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Alright, Sheska, we need your skills. Important documents." Rebecca said. Sheska nodded.

"I'll catch up with you, just give me a minute." Sheska said.

"Alright, I'll be in conference room C." Rebecca said, walking out of the room. Sheska sighed with relief and waited until Rebecca was down the hallway. She opened the door and was met with the features of her boyfriend apparently reading nothing more than an old text on Amestrian history. He couldn't be reading it, however. He didn't have his glasses on yet.

"Sheska? Can I go yet?" he asked, looking up.

"No, not yet! We've got to be quieter next time, Rebecca heard banging!" Sheska said in a whisper. Kain smirked, looking back down at the book.

"I think you'll find that was _your_ fault." Kain said, slyly. Sheska flushed a deep pink and gave her boyfriend a scowl.

"Shut up." she said, crossing her arms.

"You love me." Kain replied, looking up at Sheska with those big, dark eyes she fell so madly in love with. She glared slightly, blushing despite herself.

"I have to go." she said, turning around and walking out of the room, shutting the door around. Kain smirked and shook his head and, after a few more minutes, left the room himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sheska, there you are." Rebecca said, her green eyes lighting up at the sight of the mouse-haired woman.<p>

"Excuse my lateness, ma'am." Sheska said, taking a seat in front of the document.

"That's alright. Are you okay?" Rebecca asked. Sheska turned to her, a puzzled expression playing across her features.

"What?" Sheska asked.

"Didn't you say some books fell on you?" she asked. Sheska's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes! Of course, I'm fine, thank you, ma'am." Sheska said, exhaling with relief. Now, if you could just have a quick read of this..." Rebecca said, sliding the document forward, closer to Sheska.

"Of course, just a second…" Sheska grabbed her glasses from her collar and slid them on.

"_Ah!_" she exclaimed, taking the glasses off, resisting the urge to throw them across the table, and blinking her eyes quickly. Those glasses were a lot stronger than hers. How could her glasses be…

"Oh, no!" Sheska said, pushing her seat backwards.

"Sheska? What are you doing?" Rebecca asked the oddly-acting woman.

"Oh, ma'am, please excuse me! I have to… go to the washroom. Yes, the washroom." Sheska said, near-running out of the room. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and watched as a worried looking Sheska scuttled down the hallway. Rebecca shook her head and sighed.

Meanwhile, Kain was trying to read something, his eyes affixed in a squint. Roy Mustang noticed this and walked over to him.

"Fuery." Roy said, standing behind the shorter man.

"Sir?" Kain replied, his face still only about three inches away from the text he was reading.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Roy asked.

"Nothing, sir." he replied, still desperately squinting.

"Is that why your face is like that?" Roy asked. Kain sat back, sighed, taking off the glasses and his headset and running his hand through his hair.

"My glasses aren't strong enough." Kain admitted.

"How on Earth can they be strong enough one day and not the next?" Roy asked. However, not a second later, Roy's answer walked into the doorway.

"Colonel?" Sheska asked, standing up straight and clasping her hands before addressing her superior.

"Sheska? What is it?" Roy asked, walking over to the apprehensive, usually bespectacled young woman.

"May I speak with the Sergeant Major?" she squeaked out. Roy turned to Kain, who was turning increasingly red. A small smirk appeared on Roy's face as he turned back to face Sheska.

"Certainly." he replied. Sheska nodded graciously and walked over to Kain, quietly kneeling down next to him.

"We picked up the wrong-"

"Yeah, I got that one." Kain said, trying to hide from his co-workers, taking off the headset he was wearing.

"Here." Sheska said, sliding Kain's glasses into his palm underneath the table. Kain passed Sheska her glasses and smiled at her.

"I'll see you tonight." Sheska whispered, before standing up and turning to Roy once more.

"Thank you, Colonel." Sheska said, before turning around and leaving the room. With a small smirk, Roy walked over to Kain and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Kain recoiled slightly, sliding on his actual glasses.

"You and Sheska, eh?" Roy asked, looking down at the flustered Kain.

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you left personal lives out of work." Kain said, trying to stay composed.

"Like you and Sheska do in Room 3? Keep your personal lives out of work?" Roy asked. Kain made a small yelp of surprise as he turned an even deeper red, his co-workers no longer able to stifle laughter.

"What… How do you… No!" Kain said, trying to deflect the attention. Roy gave a smug grin.

"You are aware fraternisation at work is frowned upon, right?" Roy asked. Kain looked up at him, a dead-pan expression on his face.

"You've firsthand experience of that, right, sir?" Kain asked, earning a laugh from his co-workers. Roy pulled the earpiece of Kain's headset away from his head and then let go, flicking the earpiece back against the side of his head.

"_Ow!_" he exclaimed, sliding off the headset and rubbing his ear.

"I _could _report you. If I was you, I'd settle for office berating." Roy said. Kain sat back in his seat, sighing.

"Yes, sir." he said, exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid you two are going to have to find somewhere else to canoodle, now that everyone knows your secret spot in Room 3. If you'd like, I could let you in on some of the spots I used to frequent." Roy smirked.

"Don't you have work to do?" Kain asked, exasperatedly. Roy simply laughed and went back to sit behind his desk.

Kain and Sheska had planned to keep their relationship a secret for a little while longer yet. However, Roy's comment about Room 3 made him wonder how long the Colonel had known. Kain put his earpiece back on and sighed. Now all of his co-workers knew who he was dating. _And_, not to mention the fact that he'd have to tell Sheska. But, looking at the situation, it wasn't particularly bad. Their relationship wasn't insubordination, as, even though Sheska was of a lower rank than Kain, she wasn't directly connected to him in the military. So he didn't have to hide the long glances and the stupid, lovestruck things he did anymore.

And, to think, it was all because of a pair of spectacles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this pairing was recently brought to my attention, and I, honestly, love it. So, I decided to write this fic. So, I hope you liked it :)**

**(Just FYI, if I get any feedback with the word 'spectacular' in it, a kitten will cry.)**


End file.
